


Missed the signs

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Oblivious, Omega Lex, Oneshot, alpha clark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Lex's been changing some habits lately and Clark can't help but notice. Lex isn't exactly forthcoming but Clark doubts that it is that big of a deal
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 208





	Missed the signs

“You’re not smoking anymore?” Clark would have just kept on going after he had spotted Lex’s open window. Honestly he should have kept going but it had just hit him that it had been a while that he had caught the scent of smoke on Lex. Not that Lex was constantly smoking.

It was just that Clark’s Alpha senses usually caught the scent of lingering cigar smoke and there were usually little hints around Lex if one bothered to look. Clark just happened to catch the signs. Which was why he was a little confused and amused because when he thought back. It had been a while since he had seen cigars around Lex or even see him smoking.

Lex had not gotten up from his desk but the look he was giving Clark over his laptop was so Lex. A thousand words in that stare. Or more likely a thesis or dissertation when it came down to it. Clark hovered outside as Lex eyed him.

The way that Lex slowly saved whatever he was working on sent a thread of worry through Clark. He swallowed as Lex sat back in his chair before he slowly cracked his knuckles. Clark swallowed again as Lex eyed him before he gave a long sigh.

“Such a thing is interesting to you Superman… because?” Lex’s tone told Clark about the thin thread that he was currently on. “My smoking habits are the concern to the league? The world must be such a peaceful place for such esteemed members of the league to take so much time for themselves.”

God the jabs were just painful. Clark muffled his wince before he tried to send calming pheromones into the room. Lex sent up a block of Omega scent that made Clark waver. He shook his head to steady himself before he tried to smile. “Just a little curious? It’s always on you. At least it used to be… the smoke smell.”

He had never understood the smell back in Smallville. It was just there under all of Lex’s omega scent. Maybe it was when they had stopped talking that he had learned that Lex smoked. He certainly had never seen Lex smoke around him but when he came to Metropolis? He saw Lex smoking.

Which was why it was so confusing to find the scent gone. Lex didn’t flaunt his smoking. He wasn’t in smoke rooms at events. He certainly didn’t light up after a long day. He simply smoked from time to time. He didn’t hide it exactly. There was evidence if you cared to look.

Finding Lex smoking? A rare thing. The first time Clark had seen Lex with a cigar in his mouth he had thought it was a new habit. He had quickly learned otherwise. When he had come to Metropolis and met Lex again… a lot of things Lex had taught and retaught him.

“What is this sudden concern about my habits and my health?” Lex leaned to the side as he eyed Clark. “What I choose to do with my body is no concern to the League or Superman am I correct? Unless I’m dealing with something green and by green I mean Kryptonite.”

“I’m just saying-“ It just turned out like this all the time didn’t it. He rolled his eyes at Lex. “Look I just found it strange okay? You always smelt like cigars and smoke. Not all the time but it was noticeable. If you’re taking a break…” He tested as he watched Lex. “That’s fine.”

“Thank you for your permission.” Lex dryly said and Clark sighed. “It’s not as if I smoke that often with Kon around Superman. Some things take precedence.” And Clark could take a loss. He sighed before he nodded at Lex and did what he should have done from the start. Kept going.

X

“Going healthy on me?” Clark mumbled as he sat up in the bed. Night habits were night habits. He didn’t really track Lex’s habits but Lex’s night routine was a simple one. It did change depending on what was currently going on. He knew that.

Sometimes Lex cuddled for a bit. Sometimes he slid out of bed for a shower before he worked on his tablet before he went to sleep. Sometimes he tucked Clark in just before Clark dosed off. Then Lex would be in the lab for the rest of the night.

What was usually the kicker for them was that Lex almost always had a drink after sex. His nightcap was a cup of brandy on ice. He always had one. He would slip from the bed and go to the bar and serve himself. He might sit on the bed and drink while stroking Clark’s hair.

He might open the balcony doors and go out there to pace and drink. He might sit in the armchair and drink. The point was that Lex tended to drink at night but for the last few visits that Clark had… he couldn’t remember Lex doing any of that.

In fact, when he looked at the bar properly he did not even think it was stocked with ice and that thing was always freshly stocked. Clark had woken up to the cleaners and maids refreshing the room and restocking the alcohol in the bar.

But now when he thought about it. Lex had drank some sort of juice the last few times. He had even gone to the kitchen to get it so that had to be a recent switch. He rubbed his eyes as he pushed up. “Lex?” The way Lex was looking at him. It felt as though he was missing something. “Lex?”

“You are honestly- you focus on the strangest of things. I’m amazed at the sort of Alpha you are.” Lex drained his glass before he placed it on the bar table. “I hope Kon hasn’t inherited that part of you.”

“Seriously?” Clark muttered before he hissed when Lex straddled him. It was hard to focus with Lex’s scent so strong in his nose. The scent of interest and their past coupling. Lex hadn’t showered yet and Clark could smell the mix that was them. “I hope he didn’t inherit how mean you are.” He muttered as he nosed Lex’s neck. “You smell so good. Even better than usual.” He cupped Lex and rocked against him as he fell back on the pillows. “This time.” He used a quick movement to slip Lex’s robe back off. “Slow.” His Alpha fangs almost got in the way of his words but he managed it.

X

He wanted to say something but… it felt dangerous to even try. That was what Clark felt. He placed his hands on his hips as he squinted at Lex. However… facts were facts but it felt dangerous to think about voicing them.

But they were still facts at the end of the day. He sighed as he stared up at the sky. Then he hung his head before he shook his head again. He so badly wanted to say what he was thinking. He needed to say it but Lex wasn’t someone one played with.

Clark wasn’t imagining it though. Lex was looking a bit softer wasn’t he? Lex was fit for his age. Certainly strong and fit but he was still human. It felt so dangerous to even think such thoughts especially when he had to think about how prideful Lex was as a man and as an Omega.

But for at least a few weeks now Lex’s ass had gotten bigger hadn’t it?” Clark tilted his head as he eyed Lex working. Mercy got in the way a few times as she worked around Lex but Clark had ways around that.

He thought back to how Lex felt in his hands before he frowned. He wasn’t imagining things. The same thing about Lex’s waist. It certainly looked thicker and his face too. he had gotten a bit softer… rounder. It wasn’t his imagination.

But… He couldn’t exactly say that to Lex’s face could he. No way in hell. It felt dangerous to even think such thoughts. Still. Clark checked Lex out again before he crossed his arms. He knew he was right. He just had to keep it to himself for his own safety.

X

Lex coming to greet him was a strange thing. A new thing that Clark could get behind. He was willing to get behind at least until he realized that Lex wasn’t coming to the landing strip to greet him alone. He gaped when he saw the bundle in Lex’s arms.

“I can’t believe you seriously didn’t put it together!” Kon’s voice knocked Clark out of the daze he had slid in when he saw the lavender swaddled baby. “Lex said you were stupid but damn Clark!”

“Code names.” Lex cautioned as he came up to Clark. “Welcome back.” His smile was mischievous. “Meet Lena.”

“You- you were pregnant.” Clark whispered. “That’s why the alcohol and the cigars-“

“The coffee too and he hasn’t gone in the lab in ages! When he did, he was in more protective clothing than Batman how did you not notice?” Kon demanded. Clark didn’t understand himself. He swallowed as Lex helped him to hold his daughter.

“A girl.” Clark said softly. “So beautiful.” She had little red fuzz for hair. She yawned and blinked and Clark found himself blinking himself when he saw her blue eyes. “So beautiful.”

“I wasn’t hiding it but I couldn’t believe that you couldn’t connect the dots.” Lex shook his head. “The moment I began to show we had the mission. You didn’t need distractions.”

“She wouldn’t be a distraction-“ Clark muttered as he watched his daughter yawn. “But-“ He would have been worried sick. “Are you okay?”

“I’ve already healed.” Lex gently moved the blanket from Lena’s arms. She tried to shift them the moment he did. “An easy birth. Kon was on hand to make sure I didn’t push myself.”

“Hope, Mercy and I had this ship covered.” Kon grinned. “I can’t believe you didn’t notice. Didn’t you think it was a possibility?” He demanded and Clark winced.

“Uh…no?” He laughed. “I mean. Alien here and…” He nodded at Lex. “It was a miracle to get you.” He pointed out. “But oh my goodness.” He rocked Lena. “Pretty baby. My baby.” He whispered.

“Just as bad as Lex.” Kon muttered before he slipped past Clark. “Hey! Welcome back Flash!”

“Mad?” Lex murmured as he gently took Lena back. “Disappointed in me?”

“More myself than me.” Clark admitted. “I missed seeing you carry… my fault in your eyes right? If I really wanted to know I would have noticed.” The signs were obvious and so right there. “How are we going to do-“ He paused. “Oh god. Mom.”

“I’ve been ignoring her frequent calls.” Lex was so very helpful. “That’s on you.”

“And the league too huh.” Clark closed his eyes. “Well… no time like the present.” He was not exactly going to go and lose his daughter right after he got her. He had a lot of explaining to do. A lot of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Lex has cigars in the comics and I was playing with the idea of him stopping smoking for the kids and then BOOM this was born. enjoy and laugh like i laughed


End file.
